Traditional insoles for footwear are made out of a compression material such as foam. While foam offers some comfort level to a wearer's foot, it generally does not conform to the entire foot of the wearer and will therefore support only certain pressure points. As a result, users often have trouble finding shoes that are consistently comfortable for the user, as certain traditional insoles will fit better for some users then others.
Another downside of foam insoles is that sweat from the foot tends to collect on the foam as it does not allow for the circulation of air around the foot.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to produce an insole, which provides a customized fit for all wearers.
It is another object for the present invention to provide an insole, which provides for a reduction in sweat buildup on the insole.